Escape World
by Pokeshippingcrazy
Summary: White thought her life of being homeschooled and no friends couldnt get any worse until she finds her self face to fact with what she describes as a monster with special powers. Her life changed when she found herself in a world of pokemon.  w/NocturnalSk
1. Chapter 1

This is a collab with Nocturnal Sky. One of the awesomest authors on fan fiction! ;)

Ferriswheelshipping.

* * *

><p>White was bored out of her mind, not listening to her teacher continuing to rant her lecture about how all the things she was teaching to her about Unova's grand history would help her in various of ways in the future. She doubted that, she hated history and she could care less about what happened in the past, she cared about the future.<p>

White, a brunette with ocean blue orbs for eyes, was a home schooled teenage girl with no friends because her parents were afraid that other kids would influence bad things onto her such as drugs and violent ways. They weren't going to have their sweet little girl turning into a violent drug addict, that'd be terrible parenting. Although that didn't help White become a little angry at her parents' choice, it made it seem as if they didn't trust her enough to be able to have friends without drugs or violence being involved.

"White, are you listening?" The teacher asked, an annoyed expression on her face. The brunette rolled her eyes, ignoring the teacher earning herself a death glare from the older woman. "Look, I don't like this anymore than you do but if you just listen to my lessons than the faster we don't have to see each other anymore." Her very words caught White's attention after numerous tries that failed before.

White's eyes ventured the room; the room contained everything that you would see in an actual classroom not as if White knew what it actually did look like. There was even a clock hanging on the wall, a tick tocking away without a care in the world.

"Too bad were out of time." Smirked White, victoriously may I add. The woman held back the urge to growl at the rebellious teen, never in her life had she been treated in the way that White did. Silently, she grumbled the word "brat" and incoherent words that, luckily for her, White didn't hear.

Slamming the door shut, the brunette traveled out into the nearby Nuvema Forest. She'd always come here when she was frustrated, upset, or she just simply wanted to come here. She took a deep breath, allowing the fresh air to enter her lungs as she looked around the beautiful forest that she literally played in all of her life.

There was one thing that was off and she was able to spot it out in a heartbeat, blocking the way was a bush but she saw a glimpse of a lake with… a smudge of pink and white? Never before had she seen a lake in the forest and she should know, she's grown up in this forest, you could say the forest was her best friend.

Out of curiosity she moved closer to the bushes that hid the lake and the weird smudge, slowly more of the lake was revealed along with the smudge. The smudge became clearer as the form of a tail and this tail was not ordinary, it was seriously huge.

She hesitated before going through the bushes only to be too frightened to move. There standing on water was a colossus pink and white dragon with a pearl on its arms, it stared straight into her eyes before roaring.

The water began to raise high into the air until another roar came from the beast. White screamed as the water latched itself around her wrists and ankles, disabling her to move from her spot. The girl was more than scared, she was terrified.

She thrashed around giving it her all to escape but lady luck was definitely not on her side today for her attempts failed, she prayed that the beast didn't plan on her to be its lunch. If this was punishment for treating her teacher so badly then she had certainly learned her lesson.

Then suddenly the water started pulling her towards the lake with such strong strength making it impossible for White to refuse, it won easily. Her feet were now touching the water, only feet away from the dragon that made her want to jump out of her own skin.

But to her surprise, instead of the dragon eating her, it started to sink into the water but this didn't mean she was safe yet. The water was still tangled around her limbs and it brought her down into the water, she was for sure she was going to die.

Her whole body was enveloped in water, she couldn't breathe. Her eyesight began to blur before it all turned black.

* * *

><p>THANKS FOR READING! :DD<p>

NocturnalSky and i are working reaaally hard so pleasee comment! ;)

This chapter was writin by Nocturnal Sky! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Heres, Chapter 2: Awakening

* * *

><p>White slowing opened her shiny blue orbs. Her vision started out blurry, all she saw was colourful blobs moving around her and big green blobs that seemed like trees in the background. White quickly regained her vision. When she looked around surprised, weird looking creatures surrounded her. It seemed like she was in the middle of a forest. She was completely shocked at what she was staring at and what was staring at her.<p>

"Snivy?" A green snake-like creature hissed, curious of the brunette.

"Drilbur!" The creature that looked like a mole smiled down at her with such glee as if she was the mole's best friend. White held back the urge to giggle at the weird creature when it started jumping up and down

"Audino" This creature was the brightest out of the bunch with its pink and cream colored skin with the addition of its deep blue eyes that were ever so calm.

"Sandile!" This creature that looked like a baby light brown crocodile with dark brown stripes on it body.

"Scraggy?" This last creature had a small red scale on its yellow head. Below the yellow portion of its head, its body was cream-colored, with thin arms and a red, scaled belly. It carried its yellow, skin around its legs, making them resemble pants.

Of course White was terrified of these creatures; she has never seen them before where she came from. To her they looked like mutated animals that could somewhat talk. She started to run around in circles, screaming while these "creatures" were following her. She was so scared of them, she hid behind a tree. She heard the patter of feet, she held her breath.

"Someone… HELP ME!" she climbed up the tree. They just continued to play until they heard someone. Everyone paused and looked around.

"Dewott! Use aqua jet!" The creatures got scared and ran farther into the forest.

White slowly got down from the tree and stuck her head into a bush where she thought the voice came from. There she saw two kids and two more creatures except these were bigger than one's chasing her. One of them looked like a blue badger with scallops on its legs surrounded by water. It looked like a brown haired boy with a red and white hat and shiny brown orbs that reminded her of the sunset. He looked like he was telling it what to do.

The other creature looked like a baby white bear, its whole head was blue but its body was white; it looked like it was about to get hit by the blue badger. The person telling it what to do was a girl who also had brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a red bandana. She could has sworn they were related.

"Cubchoo, use Blizzard!" commanded the girl. The blue badger was right in front of the bush, back facing White. It quickly jumped out of the way.  
>The incoming blizzard attack was now headed straight for White. The other kids noticed Whites head sticking out of the bush, but it was too late for them to prevent the blizzard attack. White got up and tried to run for it but, she was caught in the blizzard.<p>

White's body felt as cold as ice, she could barely move.

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who reads this fan fic, you really mean alot to us :)<p> 


End file.
